los consejos de kyuubi
by chidori yaoi
Summary: Pongamos en una ecuación, la tardanza de Kakashi, una lluvia repentina, y los comentarios mordaces de un zorrito endemoniado. El resultado... Sasunaru XD fue mi primer fic


Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

Bien aclarando. Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece (YA QUISIERA YA), sino que le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei.

-Sasuke: el dobe es mío.

-Chidori: ¬_¬

Notas:

-.....-Habla el personaje.

-''……''- Piensa el personaje o dice algo entre comillas.

(........) Notas de la autora.

Era un día soleado en la villa de Konoha, todo el mundo hacía sus actividades y quehaceres. Los comerciantes salían para empezar su trabajo; los niños iban a la escuela; la Hokage bebía mientras trabajaba; Shizune, su ayudante, intentando quitarle el saque; Iruka-sensei esperando a que todos sus alumnos entren a las clases... Bueno, en resumen, todo estaba en paz y tranquilidad, bueno, no todo, especialmente en un puente muy conocido donde se reúnen tres ninjas muy conocidos.

-¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei siempre nos hace esperar dattebayo?

¿Quién no sabría quién es después del 'dattebayo'? Pues sí, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente; rubio, unos ojazos azules como el cielo, un tipazo que te quita el hipo, ni muy musculoso ni muy delgado, y como él siempre dice: "Yo seré el próximo Hokage."

Es un chico despistado e inocentón, pero sobretodo es una buena persona que esta dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigos a costa de su vida. Él es el portador del Kyuubi, marginado por ello, pero eso no le quita el optimismo y las ganas de sonreír ¡Vamos! un pedazo de pan.

-Que yo ya soy un Jounin hecho y derecho, maldita sea. Desde que tenemos doce años nos hace lo mismo y yo ya tengo diecisiete. Ya no soy un niño-ttebayo.

-Naruto cállate ¿quieres? ¡Me estás dando dolor de cabeza! Yo sí tendría que estar disgustada. Hacer esperar a una señorita como yo…Mi frágil corazón ya no lo soporta más, Kakashi-sensei es un desconsiderado.

Ya habréis sabido quién es; una de las kunoichis con peor carácter de la villa, capaz de destrozar a un ejército con su descomunal fuerza, médico y aprendiz de Tsunade. Ojos verdes, pelo rosa, cuerpo delgado, poco pecho y ahora mismo con unas ganas de asesinar a su sensei.

-¿Verdad que tengo razón, Sasuke-kun?

-Mm…-sí, esas pocas palabras y un pasotismo total de la situación, mal carácter, frío, último de los descendientes de los Uchihas. Guapo, ojos negros como la noche, pelo negro y que tiene forma de cacatúa y que trae a toda la población femenina y parte de la masculina loca por sus huesos -. Sakura, tú estás siendo más ruidosa que el dobe de Naruto.

-¿Qué me has llamado, Sasuke-teme?

-¿Quieres que te lo repita? Vale, como quieras, d-o-b-e -sonrisa marca Uchiha.

-Sasuke, no me calientes que me lanzo a por ti. El que previene no es traidor -esto lo decía con un gracioso mohín, y una cara de enfado no muy convincente.

-"Ya me gustaría calentarte, ya, pero de una manera diferente. En mi casa especialmente, entre las sábanas de mi cama, mientras gimes. Ahhh... tranquilo Sasuke tranquilo, respira. ¿Qué dijimos de tener pensamientos insanos sobre Naruto? ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijimos? Pero mírale esa marquitas, esos ojazos, ese culo prieto... Sasuke, contrólate por el amor de Dios ¿Es mi imaginación o desde que he vuelto a la villa, después de haber matado a mi querido nii-san, ese dobe está más bueno?"

Pues sí, ese es el pensamiento que tenía el Uchiha desde que volvió a la villa. Bueno, antes también mostraba interés por el zorrito, pero ahora su interés era más bien... ¿Cómo decirlo? Llegaba a los límites de lo enfermizo y pervertido que no veas.

-Tú no podrías ganarme aunque tuviera las manos atadas y los ojos vendados.

-¿¡Qué me has dicho maldito engreído de pacotilla!? ¡Te voy a moler a golpes y estarás en el hospital durante una buena temporada! "Maldito Sasuke. Él y su chulería, y esa sonrisita cínica que tiene. No se puede ser más insoportable, más idiota, más capullo, más guapo, más... ¿Qué? que no, no, no, no…eso no lo he pensado. Naruto por el amor de Dios tú no has pensado eso, son simples delirios".

-**¡Que me meo de la risa! Jajajajaja...**

-_¿Kyuubi? ¿Eres tú?_

-**No, soy papa Noel mocoso estúpido. Llevo la vida entera contigo y no reconoces mi voz. Estoy de acuerdo con el Uchiha ése, eres un dobe. **

-_¿¡Qué me has llamado, bola de pelos!? ¡Yo no soy ningún dobe! _

-**Sí, eres todo un Einstein.**

-_¿Ves como es fácil admitir la verdad?_ -goterón resbalando por la cabeza del zorro.

-**Sí, bueno, dejando lo de si eres listo o un completo subnormal. Te gusta el Uchiha ¿eh, mocoso? **-Naruto ahora estaba como un semáforo.

-¿Te pasa algo, Naruto? De repente te has puesto muy rojo -preguntaba, preocupada, su compañera.

-Sí, es verdad, de repente te has puesto rojo y además no me has respondido. Eso es raro en ti.

-N-no os preocupéis, estoy bien, jejeje... Sólo estoy un poco distraído -se excusó el rubio-. _¿Ves lo que has conseguido, bola de pelos?_

-Eso no es nada nuevo en ti, usuratonkachi. "¿Le pasará algo al dobe? Estará enfermo; de seguro es ese ramen que le ha producido una indigestión y lo ha dejado más tonto de lo que ya esta". Si serás dobe...

-¡Cállate Sasuke-teme! ¡Ya me tienes harto!

-**No, lo que te tiene es cachondo perdido.**

-_Mira zorro estúpido, no me jodas con tus comentarios sarcásticos que me tienes hasta los huevos._

-**Esas partes tuyas solo se encienden con el chiquillo ése, no conmigo.**

-_Si serás cabrón. De todos los demonios me tenían que encerrar al más cabrón. Me pregunto si el pobre Gaara pasará por lo mismo que yo._

-**Ese lo tiene más chungo, tú por lo menos puedes dormir... Aunque mirándolo por otro lado, tú lo tienes más jodido, no por mí sino por tus hormonas que las tienes...**

-_¡Cállate, cállate y cállate! ¡Me tienes frito!_

-¿En serio estás bien dobe?

-Sí, sí estoy bien, no te preocupes. "Sasuke... se está preocupando por mí".

-**¡Qué bonito! Tu maníaco asesino se está preocupando por ti. Ohhh... ¡Qué tierno! Dame un pañuelo que voy a echar a llorar.**

-_Te voy a meter tus colas por el culo. _

-**Dudo que quepan, tengo nueve ¿sabes?**

-_¿¡Es que tienes respuesta para todo!?_ No te preocupes, teme. Estoy bien, jejeje... No soy tan frágil.

-Bueno, por si las moscas lo voy a comprobar -Sasuke se acercó a un aturdido y sonrojado Naruto y puso su frente pegada a la suya para comprobar su temperatura-. Por lo que veo estás bien. Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan sonrojado dobe?

-Y-yo etto, estoy b-bien... Será por el Sol, que pega f-fuerte... "Me muero. Está muy cerca… Dios, me voy a desmayar".

-**¿Cómo se puede ser tan nena?**

-"Ah…Sasuke está tan cerca ¡¿Qué haré?!"

-**Ni puto caso me hace el crío. Esta juventud...**

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí -le sonrió con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Pero qué...? -"¡Shannarooo! ¿¡Pero qué cojones pasa aquí!? ¡Yo también quiero ese tipo de atenciones, joder!"- Sasuke-kun, yo también me encuentro un poco mareada, y bueno...

-Sakura, eres médico, entonces cúrate tú misma -le dijo secamente.

-Ya, claro jejeje...- "Joder, joder y joder. Yo y mis gilipolleces".

-¡Buenos días! Veo que estáis muy animados esta mañana. ¿Qué tal estáis? -y el que me quedaba por describir del grupo. Pelo plateado, un cuerpazo de alucine, siempre con su Icha Icha Paradise encima, y con un ojito feliz visible. Apodado copy ninja, ya que gracias a su Sharingan puede copiar cualquier técnica. Eso sí: la puntualidad no es lo suyo-. ¿Y qué tal están mis subordinados favoritos, eh?

-Kakashi, somos tus únicos subordinados.

-Que malo eres Sasuke.

-¡Llegas tarde! -dijeron al unísono Sakura y Naruto.

-Lo siento, es que veréis, de camino hacia aquí me topé con un gato subido a un árbol y claro, tuve que bajarlo...

-¿Cuánto tarda un Jounin experimentado en bajar a un minino de un árbol? -preguntó fastidiada Sakura.

-¿Dije gato? Perdón, era una tigresa gigante con unas uñas que no veas... -"Tengo que pensar mejor las excusas, aunque me hacen gracia sus caras. Si ellos supieran por qué tardé kukuku...Bueno, mejor que se lo pregunten a Iru-chan, ya que hoy no podrá dar la clase sentado jujuju...".

---

En la escuela elemental para jóvenes ninjas, había un profesor con varios problemillas para poder dar clase.

-Iruka-sensei está andando muy raro -dijo un alumno.

-Sí, y no se ha sentado en todo el día. ¿Qué le pasa? -preguntaba otro alumno.

-Nada, no me pasa nada jeje... -"Lo que me pasa es que un mosquito llamado Kakashi me picó el culo, eso es lo que me pasa. Jounin pervertido, mira que usar esa posición. Algún día quemaré todos los Icha Icha Paradise que tenga, a ver de dónde se saca las ideas, aunque eso no le curará la perversión". Ah, estoy bien niños.

Todos los alumnos pensaron al unísono: "Este ha mojado ayer y de tanto que le han dado por atrás ya no puede sentarse. Si tiene una cara de uke que no puede con ella".

---

-Bueno chicos, ya que he llegado, vamos a entrenar que se os nota con ganas de marcha.

-¿Es que no hay ninguna misión? Jo, pues vaya rollo.

-¡Claro que hay misión! Gracias por recordármelo, Naruto.

-¡Misión, misión! ¿Qué es? ¿Ser guardaespaldas de alguien importante? ¿Salvar a alguna princesa en apuros? ¿Guardar algún manuscrito súper secreto? Di, di -el rubio ya se estaba emocionando solo.

-Esto... no, será algo más importante.

-¡Bien!

Si le llamas importante a una misión de rango D y, además, que sea limpiar la mierda del parque, como que no es muy apasionante, es más bien...

-¡Esto es una mierda-ttebayo! ¿Qué clase de misión es esta? Yo no quiero recoger los desperdicios de la gente, es humillante.

-Es verdad ¿Cómo puede ser que la mismísima aprendiz de Tsunade tenga que hacer estas cosas? Dios... -"¡Shannaro! En cuanto vea a Kakashi me lo cargo y le meteré ese librito por el...".

-"Yo he vuelto a Konoha por esto... Para limpiar mierda, pues vaya, aunque desde esta perspectiva se puede ver el culito de mi zorrito perfectamente. Sí, definitivamente... fue una buen idea volver" - Dejad ya de quejaros, cuanto más trabajemos antes nos iremos.

-Sí, tienes razón Sasuke-kun, como siempre.

-Bueno, por una vez tienes razón. Hagamos esto rápido y después podré comer mi preciado ramen.

-A este paso vas a engordar, usuratonkachi. Comer tanto ramen no puede ser saludable.

-¿¡Me estás llamando gordo, Sasuke-teme?!

-Interprétalo como quieras -"¿Gordo? Si estás para comerte".

-Baka.

-Usuratonkachi.

-Imbécil.

-Subnormal.

-Ya está, yo te mato -y Naruto se lanzó a pegar a Sasuke. Él por su parte esquivaba los golpes fácilmente-. ¿Te puedes quedar quieto? Así no te puedo pegar, maldito bastardo.

-Sí, y de paso me pongo un lacito en el cuello y una pancarta que diga: 'Puedes pegarme cuanto quieras'. Si hay que ser dobe...

-"Hombre lo del lazo no lo descarto... Pero que en la pancarta diga: 'Soy todo tuyo, puedes hacerme todas las perversiones que quieras'. Yo y mi mente calenturienta...".

-**Te lo dije. Estás coladísimo por él, no lo puedes evitar. Hasta en este tipo de situaciones te calienta.**

-_Cállate, bola de pelos. No hace falta que me lo digas para que me dé cuenta_. Ya cállate, teme, me tienes negro con tus sonrisitas de chulito.

-Chicos, ya basta. Parad ya, que si no, nunca acabamos.

-Sakura-chan, no es mi culpa que desde que haya regresado esté más chulito y más insoportable.

-Que yo recuerde, el que quería que volviese eras tú.

-Si eso ya lo sé, pero... Tú no te das cuenta de nada, déjalo.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me voy a dar cuenta? "Pero bueno, ¿ahora de qué va?".

-Pues de que tú a mí me...

-Chicos, empieza a llover, mejor nos vamos.

-¿Y Kakashi-sensei?

-Que le den a Kakashi-sensei. Que limpie él la porquería en plena lluvia, yo me voy. Hasta luego Naruto, y Sasuke-kun, si no tienes paraguas mi casa está cerca y bueno...

-No es ácido sulfúrico Sakura, es agua. No me matará. -"Lo que si me mataría es que intentases manosearme" -Así que no, gracias.

-Ah, vale -volvió a reír de modo torpe-. "Jo, bueno para otra vez será. ¡Ay! Me tendré que quedar con el calentón como siempre" -Chao entonces.

-"¿Y qué soy yo? ¿Una farola para que no me invite a su casa?".

-**No, lo que pasa es que pasa de ti como de la mierda.**

-_Oh, no me había dado cuenta. Gracias por darme ese dato._

-Ahh... -suspiró abatido el rubio por ver que ni su compañera de equipo se apiadaba de su alma.

-No te pongas triste. Es gilipollas y una creída.

-Gracias por los ánimos. No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que, bueno… se portan así conmigo. Ya me he acostumbrado.

-Naruto... decidido. Te vienes a mi casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Digo, que es tan repentino...

-**Probablemente querrá jugar a mamás y papás contigo, kukukuku...**

-_¿Te puedes callar?_

-Pues no sé, te causaría molestia... y bueno...

-Deja ya de pensártelo y ven -y así le jaló de la mano llevándolo con él. Naruto estaba que no se lo creía y Sasuke estaba con las hormonas a mil por hora.

El distrito Uchiha se veía desierto y bastante tétrico. La lluvia no ayudaba mucho al ambiente, todo estaba destrozado y no se veía ni un alma en él. Naruto veía esto un poco acojonadillo y Sasuke, bueno, con cara de póker como siempre, aunque en el fondo no le gustaba ir por su barrio ya que le recordaba la matanza de su clan. Le deprimía bastante el no volver a ver a su familia y le hervía la sangre cada vez que recordaba a su hermano que fue el causante de la masacre del clan. Aunque se olvidó de todo estos sentimientos al notar un temblor.

-¿Dobe, tienes miedo? -sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Miedo yo? Yo no tengo miedo de nada -"Miedo no, estoy cagado de miedo ¿Cómo puede vivir aquí? Normal, por eso siempre tiene cara de estreñido".

-Bueno, si tú lo dices... -"Lo dicho, está cagado, jejeje..." - En fin, ya hemos llegado a mi casa.

-¿A esto le llamas tú casa? Sasuke a esto se le llama mansión, ¿Es que no veías Barrio Sésamo de pequeño? Esta es la derecha y esta la izquierda, dos más dos son cuatro, Sakura tiene una casa y tú: ¡Una mansión! ¡Mansión! Vamos, repite conmigo.

-Dobe.

-¡Sí, eso dob... ¡Eh! Capullo, uno intenta ser gracioso... Si alguna vez te veo sonreír o decir algo amable, será el Apocalipsis.

-Sí, lo que digas. Vamos entra, que pareces un gato mojado.

-Y tú una cacatúa mojada.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Nada, no te he llamado nada jejeje... -cara de mala hostia de Sasuke claro está y cara de felicidad por parte de Naruto fastidiando a Sasuke, vamos: como tiene que ser.

La casa del vengador era limpia y ordenada, en comparación con su apartamento, lo suyo era un vertedero. Todo estaba precioso, en el salón había una mesa de madera y un sofá bastante grande. Después, vio a su derecha una estantería que parecía bastante cara, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la foto del equipo siete. Aún recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando le nombraron Genin se puso tan contento y también cuando le pusieron con su equipo aunque dijo que no quería estar con Sasuke, en el fondo estaba feliz.

No importaba lo borde o lo cargante que podía ser Sasuke, él en el fondo siempre supo que el Uchiha y él compartían un vínculo del que nadie los separaría. Fue feliz cuando Sasuke le dijo que le consideraba como un igual, bueno no se lo dijo en las mejores condiciones, ya que peleaban a vida o muerte, pero lo importante es que volvió.

-"Y el muy idiota, en vez de decirme algo agradable me dice: 'Ya he vuelto, usuratonkachi'. Por una extraña razón, en vez de enfadarme me puse tan contento y, sin pensármelo, me lancé a abrazarlo, no me importaba las protestas de Sakura o que la gente me mirase, yo le abracé con todas mis fuerzas por si se me escapaba y él me devolvió el abrazo, igual o más fuerte" -Y pensar que ahora has vuelto baka.

-Yo te invito a mi casa y tú me llamas baka, pero qué desconsiderado puedes llegar a ser dobe -susurró detrás del oído de Naruto.

-¡Ay! Teme, no me des estos sustos que casi me da un paro cardíaco -"¿Me lo parece a mí o su voz ha sonado sensual?".

-**No, lo que te pasa es que estás tan cachondo que todo en él te parece sensual, aunque, ¿para qué mentirte? El chico está como quiere. Déjame suplantarte y ya verá lo que es disfrutar de lo lindo.**

-_Lo tocas y te castro, maldito zorro pervertido._

-**Comparado contigo... No te llego ni a la suela de los zapatos.**

-_¿¡Me estás llamando pervertido!? _

-**No, te estoy llamando calentorro y pervertido.**

-_Eso es peor, ¿sabes? _

-**¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Yo digo lo que pienso. Hasta eso me lo niegas. Vamos, me encierran aquí de por vida, encima en un contenedor de lo más gilipollas e insensato, bocazas e inocentón. Maldito Yondaime, tú y tus grandes ideas. Cuando te encuentre te volveré a matar.**

-_Si soy inocentón entonces, ¿por qué me llamas salido? No hay quien te entienda, te contradices continuamente._

-**Sí, bueno, eres muy inocentón... pero cuando se refiere al Uchiha ése piensas con otra parte de tu cuerpo.**

-_¿Con qué parte...? ¡Maldito pervertido asqueroso!_

-**Y parecías tonto. Las pillas al vuelo jajajajaja... **

-_¡¡Kuso!!_

-Naruto, ¿estás bien? -Sasuke lo veía como si fuera un bicho raro ¿y quién no? Si uno va gritando como un loco.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien - "Ahora pensará que me he vuelto loco".

-Bueno, antes que nada, te traeré una toalla para que te seques ¿O prefieres tomar un baño?

-Pues si no te importa, un baño es más preferible. No me gustaría coger un resfriado jejeje... -"¿Estoy riéndome como un subnormal o es imaginación mía?".

-**No, te estás riendo como un gilipollas.**

-_¿Quién quiere tu opinión?_

-"Kukuku... dijo baño. Esto está saliendo a pedir de boca. Naru-chan de hoy no pasa, hoy no pasa que tú seas mío" -Entonces mejor nos bañamos juntos ¿Qué te parece?

-Que... q-que tú y yo en la misma bañera no cabremos.

-**¿Pero tú eres idiota o has nacido siéndolo? ¡Aprovecha para tirártelo, coño!**

-_¿Te crees que es una situación fácil? Se nota que tú no estás nervioso._

La situación era bastante tensa, bueno, para Naruto era tensa ya que el pobre estaba más rojo que un tomate, mientras que Sasuke estaba feliz de la vida y con su sonrisita marca Soy-Uchiha-Sasuke-besad-el-suelo-por-donde-ando. El vengador se divertía de lo lindo viendo la expresión de su lindo kitsune, que para salir del apuro le dijo que la bañera sería pequeña para los dos.

-Naruto, mi bañera es bastante grande para los dos.

-Pero será incómodo para ti, ya que no te gusta compartir tu espacio personal jejeje.

-No te preocupes si el espacio... -se fue acercando sensualmente a Naruto y este estaba estático en su sitio, no se movía de lo abochornado que estaba-…Se comparte contigo no me importa en lo más mínimo, dobe -esto se lo dijo de una manera tan sensual al oído que casi al pobre Narutito le da un infarto.

-Co-como quieras.

-**Joder con el Uchiha, no pierde el tiempo. **

-_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

-**¿Tengo que explicártelo? **

-_No te entiendo._

-**Ya lo comprobarás.**

-Bien, pues vamos -"Dios, Buda, quien sea, gracias por esto. No desaprovecharé la ocasión, y quien se meta pues, saco a Kusanagi y listo".

Pues tenía razón, eso no se llamaba bañera, se llamaba jacuzzi. El caso es que la 'bañera' estaba hecha de mármol del bueno, era gigantesca ¡vamos, que podría caber una ballena! El pobre de Naruto estaba flipando en colores y casi se le salen los ojos de la cara.

-No mentías al decir que cabríamos. Cabría hasta un ejército.

-Te lo dije dobe, si es que no escuchas.

-Cállate, me voy a quitar la ropa así que por favor, no mires -lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿Que no qué?

-Que no mires.

-¿Qué?

-¡Joder, que no mires como me quito la ropa! ¿¡Eres sordo o qué!?

-¡Ah! Entonces quieres que no te mire.

-Exacto. No me mires.

-Va a ser que no.

-¿Qué? Pero... si no te cuesta nada.

-Verás, esta es mi casa, este mi baño y en mis dominios miro lo que quiero cuando quiero -la cara de Naruto estaba entre fastidio y sonrojo.

-Pero, ¿de qué te va servir mirarme?

-Naruto... -Sasuke se relamió los labios. No se podía creer lo inocente que llegaba a ser su zorrit o-. No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte desvistiéndote.

-Pero Sasuke, ¿te estás oyendo? Has utilizado demasiado el Sharingan y te has quedado medio tonto -"Mi cara debe ser un poema en estos momentos".

-Como veo que no lo entiendes lo haré por ti.

-Sasuke no... no te acerques... -mientras Sasuke se acercaba, Naruto daba un paso atrás. Los ojos del Uchiha estaban llenos de un brillo de lujuria y deseo, mientras que los ojos del kitsune estaban llenos de vergüenza y algo de temor.

-Sasuke, ¿qué vas a hacer? Esto no... no es divertido.

-**Serás idiota. Lo que quiere es jugar a los médicos. **

-_¿Qué? _

-**A papás y mamás. **

-_Mi no entender tu idioma._

-**Ufff...** -suspiró el pobre zorro cansado de la ignorancia de su contenedor-.**Quiere: ¡Follar, fornicar, montarte, aparearse! Joder, pero mira su pantalón y la cara de vicioso con la que va.**

-"¿Que mire...? ¡Ay, dios! ¿Cómo le cabe en el pantalón?".

-Veo que vas entendiendo Naruto ¿Ves cómo me pones? Y eso que aún estás vestido.

-Sasuke, tranquilo, tranquilo, ¿eh? Además, somos hombres. No podemos hacerlo jejeje... así q-que tranquilízate.

-Sí que podemos, y será muy placentero. Llevo desde los doce años aguantándome las ganas de comerte entero, así que... ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad?

-¿Desde los doce? Joder, pues sí que tienes paciencia.

-No sabes cuanta, pero he llegado a mi límite -cuando estaba a milímetros de la cara de Naruto notó que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas-. Naruto, ¿qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal? Lo siento si te he asustado, si no quieres...

-No es eso, es que para ti solo soy un polvo, algo pasajero. Pero tú para mí eres algo más. Yo te quiero Sasuke. Seguramente tú no compartas... -no pudo terminar ya que Sasuke le besó. Un beso casto al principio que después se fue tornando apasionado. Al principio Naruto se resistió, pero las manos del vengador no le dejaron.

-¿¡Que tú eres un simple polvo!? Vuelve a repetir eso y te pego -el Uchiha lo miraba serio mientras Naruto le miraba dudoso-. Escucha porque lo diré una, pero solo una vez: tú no sabes lo celoso que me pongo cuando alguien habla contigo, te toca o te mira. Me encantaría hacerles a cada uno el Chidori. Amo todo de ti, tus ojos azules, tu pelo, tus labios, tu cuerpazo, tu aroma, tu voz, tu sonrisa, tus pucheros, tus tonterías -en eso Naruto infló los cachetes ya que él no estaba de acuerdo de hacer tonterías-. Jeje, tu comportamiento infantil, tu buen corazón, ya que fuiste el único en confiar en mí cuando volví a la villa. Eres la cosita mas adorable y hermosa que he visto, por eso te amo dobe -terminó diciendo esto mirando para otro lado sonrojado.

-Lo de dobe sobraba, pero verte así de sonrojado jejeje... No tiene precio, teme.

-Serás dobe, aunque te prefiero así -y sonrió, pero no una sonrisa prepotente, sino una sincera. Naruto al ver la cara sonriente del azabache se quedó en shock.

-El Apocalipsis, Sasuke Uchiha ha... ha... ¡has sonreído!

-Usuratonkachi -le miraba de manera inquisidora.

-Pero has sonreído -Naruto puso sus manos en la cara de Sasuke -. Me gustaría que sonrieras así siempre o por lo menos más a menudo, ya que te queda bien esa sonrisa. -"Soy feliz, Sasuke ha sonreído y yo soy el único que le ha visto esa expresión".

-Gracias dobe.

-Y además me das las gracias. Hoy es un día de sorpresas.

-Te la estás ganando, usuratonkachi. Uno intenta ser amable y mira.

-Jejejeje... Me gusta hacerte rabiar.

-Bueno, pues bañémonos y después comemos algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no querías...? -se tapó la boca ya que iba meter la pata.

-Mm... no me digas que... jeje tienes ganas de marcha, ¿eh, mi kitsune?

-No... sí... Bueno, es que... -"¡Dios! ¿¡Ahora qué digo!? ¿¡Qué digo!?"

-**Vale, tú di lo que te vaya diciendo. **

-_Vale, vale, lo que sea._

-Sasuke.

-¿Sí? -dice esto acercándose muy lenta y sensualmente hacia su kitsune -. Dime.

-**Bien, dile esto... **

-_Vale_ -y sin pensar el muy bocazas le dijo -. Sasuke has conmigo lo que quieras. Márcame y rómpeme en dos -en esos momentos Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, los volvió a cerrar pensativo y después cayó en la cuenta de que...-. ¡Kyuubi, cabrón! ¿¡Sabes lo que me has hecho decir, hijo de...!? -paró de insultar ya que se vio abrazado por cierto pelinegro.

-Después le daré las gracias a esa bola de pelos. Es útil cuando quiere. Así que quieres que te parta en dos... bien, tus deseos son órdenes.

-Espera Sasuke, fue ese demonio de mierda que me lió. No hagas locuras o mi culo no lo resistirá.

-Naruto, eres virgen ¿verdad? -el color del pobre kitsune se comparaba con el del pelo de Gaara.

-Y... ¿Y qué si lo soy?

-No sabes lo que me alegra saber eso -se acercó a su oído, su voz sonaba ronca y excitada-. Porque yo voy a ser el primero y te voy a hacer gemir como nunca zorrito.

-Sas... Sasuke -"Dios mío, está más salido que el pico de una montaña".

-**Gracias a mis consejos, tu primera vez la recordarás como nunca. **

-_Gracias a tus consejos, no me podré sentar en meses y no creo que Sasuke quiera ser el uke. _Pero irás suave, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

-No te preocupes, no te haré nada que no te guste -Sasuke cargó a Naruto al estilo nupcial y lo llevó a su habitación. Lo depositó en la cama muy suavemente -. Bien Naruto, ¿preparado? -"Si dice que no, me hundo".

-Hai -no hubo más que decir, Sasuke se puso encima de Naruto. Le empezó besando el cuello, succionando y dando pequeños mordiscos, dejando una marca para que todos vean que es suyo. Empezó a escuchar pequeños gemidos de su kitsune; estuvo aliviado ya que le hacía disfrutar de lo lindo.

-Veo que te gusta.

-Te... teme ah ahh mmm... eres un baka ahhh... -en esos momentos, Sasuke le había quitado la camisa y le estaba pellizcando uno de los pezones. Mordía y chupaba cada uno de ellos hasta que estuvieron duros. Para el vengador la piel del kitsune era suave, no pudo más y fue a besarle. Las lenguas se enredaban en una lucha por ver cuál de ellas ganaba.

Separándose por el preciado oxígeno, Sasuke volvió a succionar el cuello. Naruto no hacía más que gemir. Sasuke le quitó los pantalones al zorrito, quedando en bóxers. Ya se veía un bulto. Complacido, se quitó él también la parte superior del kimono. Naruto viendo el pecho firme y blanco de su amado se quedo embelesado.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -preguntó divertido ante la expresión de Naruto.

-No te lo tengas tan crei... aaahhhhh... deja... mmm... terminaaahr... ahh... mis... mmm... ahh... frases... -los gemidos se debieron a que Sasuke volvió a atacar sus pezones mientas su mano se metía dentro de sus bóxers.

-Veo que tu amiguito está despierto. Bien -el portador del Sharingan le sacó la última prenda. Se quedó embelesado por lo que veía; Naruto con las mejillas encendidas, un poco de saliva escurriendo por su boca, respirando agitadamente, sudor por todo su cuerpecito bronceado, haciendo que brille un poco sus ojos nublados por el deseo. Una visión muy, pero muy apetecible para Sasuke.

-Sasuke, no me mires así... -dijo el kitsune avergonzado ya que el Uchiha se lo estaba prácticamente comiendo con la mirada-. Me... me da vergüenza.

-Eres simplemente perfecto. Y lo de mirarte va ser imposible, porque estás demasiado violable, dobe -volvió a besarle. Su lengua iba degustando todo el cuerpo del más pequeño. Llegó hasta el sello, lo bordeó y después metió su lengua en el ombligo. Metía su lengua y la sacaba simulando una penetración. Naruto estaba que se moría.

-Ah... Sasuke... mmmm... ahhh...

-Sí, gime más. Quiero oírlo Naruto. Quiero oír mi nombre entre tus gemidos -se paró en el miembro bien erguido de su kitsune, le dio algunos besos y sopló un poco de aire en él, provocando estremecimientos en el cuerpo de Naruto.

-Teme, no... ah... t-tortures... -Naruto ya no podía más. Quería que Sasuke lo ayudara con su pequeño problema, pero esos toquecitos no ayudaban-. Hazlo bien... ahh...

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Se pide por favor, ¿lo sabías? "Torturarle un poco no lo matará".

-Que te lo... ahmm... ruegue... bastardo... ahh...

-**Jajajajajaja... pero que cabrón es el Uchiha. Me encanta su estilo.**

-_Cállate... ahmmm... zorro de mierda ahh..._

-¿Y bien?

-¡Sasuke si no te la metes en la boca juro por Dios que te castraré y serás mi uke el resto de tu vida, así que espabila y haz las cosas como Dios manda! -Naruto casi con los ojos rojos y con el aura roja de Kyuubi estaba a punto de matar a Sasuke.

-¡Oh! Me lo tomaré como un 'onegai Sasuke métetela en la boca rápido' -esto lo dijo simulando la voz de Naruto.

-Si serás cabrón ahhhhhhhhh... -hoy sería el día en que Naruto no terminara sus frases, ya que Sasuke se metió su miembro en la boca y se dedicaba a lamerlo como si de un helado se tratara. Lo metía y lo sacaba, le daba pequeños mordiscos. Naruto no cabía en más placer. Sujetó los cabellos del azabache, este comprendió y aumento la velocidad de las succiones.

-Ah ah... mmmm... Sa... suke... me… me... -el azabache ya sabía que su niño estaba apunto de terminar pero no se apartó-. Sasuke... ah... mmmm... ¡¡Me corro!! -llegó al orgasmo ¡Y valla que si llegó! Con semejante grito de placer.

Naruto intentaba recuperar la respiración mientras que el azabache se tragaba toda la semilla de su kitsune.

-Mm... estaba delicioso. Gracias por la comida -Naruto ya de por sí agotado, al escuchar eso, su cara cada vez se parecía más al pelo de Gaara.

-Baka -bien, el azabache se levantó, se fue a un armario y de él sacó un bote -. Sasuke, ¿qué es eso?

-Lubricante.

-¿Y para qué es?

-Ya lo verás -el pelinegro se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa mostrando una gran erección. Naruto al ver las partes nobles del azabache casi se queda sin respiración, y se preguntaba cómo puñetas le podía caber semejante monstruosidad en el pantalón ¿Es que era una anaconda o qué pasa? El pobre sudaba a chorros ya que se imaginaba que al meterle eso le rompería el culo, y el volver a sentarse se veía lejos, pero que muy lejos.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto algo así? Jejeje... No te preocupes, lo disfrutarás.

-"Encima cachondeo. Será mamón. Lo disfrutará él por lo que respecta a mí, me mata".

-**Mocoso, ¿te crees que va a entrar así sin más en ti? ¿Para qué crees que es el lubricante?**

-_¿Para hacérsela más pequeña, quizás? _

-**Tú eres tonto. **

-_¿Entonces para qué es?_

-**Para ensanchar tu entrada.**

-_Ah... Y si la ensancha, ¿cabrá?_

-**Hombre, viendo el tamaño de su amiguito, te deseo suerte... **

-_Maldita bola de pelos. Tú y tus consejos me han llevado hasta aquí. Dime cómo coño la va a ensanchar. ¿Va meter el bote en mi trasero o qué? _

-**Digamos que lo que hay en el bote, como dijo el Uchiha, lo disfrutarás. Aunque te va a doler una barbaridad al principio.**

-_Socorro._

-Bien, abre las piernas Naruto -viendo que Naruto no cooperaba y tenía las piernas bien cerradas le dijo-. Naruto, tranquilízate. Al principio puede que duela, pero después te gustará.

-Pero si me duele mucho paras ¿ne?

-Vale. "Que pare dice ¿Pero no ve cómo estoy? Bueno, pararé si lo dice. ¡Ay que cruz!" -le abrió las piernas y untó un poco de lubricante en uno de sus dedos; lo dirigió a la virginal entrada de Naruto. Éste saltó un poco de la impresión, no dolía pero molestaba. Después introdujo otro; el dolor empezó pero lo resistió. El azabache los metía y los sacaba, palpaba la entrada y los movía en su interior A Naruto cada vez le gustaba más la sensación. Sasuke introdujo otro dígito y el rubio ya sólo gemía y gemía.

-Veo que empieza a gustarte, ya que tus gemidos me lo hacen saber -el rubio ni respondía ya que estaba más concentrado en las sensaciones que le brindaba su azabache. De repente, sacó los dedos, ganándose un bufido de protesta por parte de su niño-No me pongas esa cara que ahora me toca mí dobe -se untó un poco de lubricante sobre su miembro-. Bien, ahora me voy a dar un gustazo con ese culito que tienes -y empezó a meter su miembro lentamente, viendo la expresión de Naruto que mostraba todo menos placer-. Naruto, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que pare?

-Me duele mucho... pero no quiero que pares... t-tú sigue pero métela rápido -se lo dijo con una sonrisa que con el dolor, le salió una mueca bastante rara.

-Vale, así lo haré –y la metió de un tirón.

Naruto arqueó la espalda y mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas ardían a más no poder y su respiración estaba muy alterada. Sasuke por el contrario estaba en el paraíso, esa estrechez, esa calidez, no podía con tanto placer, pero se quedó quieto hasta que Naruto le diera la señal de empezar a moverse.

Pasados unos minutos que para el azabache fueron siglos, notó que Naruto empezaba a mover las caderas en señal de que ya podía moverse.

-Sasuke y-ya puedes moverte... -no hubo más que decir. El vengador empezó a moverse despacio para no lastimar a su niño. Después un poco más rápido.

-Sasuke más rápido, motto... -y cumpliendo con las ordenes, así lo hizo. Se movía lo mas rápido que podía para darle el mayor placer a su kitsune, lo embestía sin cesar. Naruto lo abraza fuertemente, pasando sus manos por la espalda de su azabache. Buscó su boca y lo besó. Un beso desesperado y pasional. Seguía gimiendo sin cesar. El azabache sonreía de medio lado, viendo como disfrutaba su zorrito-. ¡Sasuke motto...! ¡¡Motto!!

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntaba mientras lamía uno de sus pezones y aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

-Si... ah... no... pares... -viendo que llegaba el fin, empezó a masturbar el pene de Naruto al ritmo de sus embestidas-. Sasuke... estoy apunto... de... -Naruto dobla un poco su espalda y llega al preciado orgasmo en la mano del azabache. Éste mientras ve que su miembro es apretado por la estrecha entrada de su pequeño, con unas embestidas más termina dentro de su rubio.

-Ah... ha sido increíble Naruto. No sabes lo feliz que me... -pero Naruto ya no le escuchaba, ya que se durmió.

-¡Ay que poco aguante! Bueno, es comprensible, es tu primera vez. Cuando estás dormido pareces un angelito que nunca ha roto un plato. Aunque después de esto dudo que te sientes en una larga temporada. Ahora eres mío y de nadie más, mi kitsune. Tendré que agradecerle al zorro ese de haberte dado el empujoncito jejeje... Mañana todos sabrán que eres mío, me pregunto, ¿qué cara pondrá Sakura?

---

-¡Achís! ¿Será que Sasuke-kun está hablando de mí?

**Fin**


End file.
